<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>自作自受 by HSWonderland</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272371">自作自受</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSWonderland/pseuds/HSWonderland'>HSWonderland</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:09:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSWonderland/pseuds/HSWonderland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>短篇 不長一篇完 2500左右 半現實向(就是我瞎編的) OCC<br/>十七出道五週年快樂 克拉們520快樂 十七大發吧！<br/>請自己避雷 如果中途不適者請離場 不要上升<br/>有錯字告訴我 我會再改的 文筆不好盡力了<br/>下一篇會讓崔先生攻回來的啦 謝謝觀看</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>自作自受</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>短篇 不長一篇完 2500左右 半現實向(就是我瞎編的) OCC<br/>十七出道五週年快樂 克拉們520快樂 十七大發吧！<br/>請自己避雷 如果中途不適者請離場 不要上升<br/>有錯字告訴我 我會再改的 文筆不好盡力了<br/>下一篇會讓崔先生攻回來的啦 謝謝觀看</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>平日氣勢逼人的隊長崔勝澈此刻還在苦苦哀求他的男朋友，尹淨漢。但是尹淨漢完全沒有要理他的打算，沒辦法啊，自作自受。</p><p> </p><p>今天尹淨漢滿心歡喜地搜尋崔勝澈演唱會的舞台直拍，卻意外地看到在橫濱的一場演唱會崔勝澈膝蓋疼到蹲下的視頻。視頻里的崔勝澈一拐一拐跳都跳不了，明明還跟自己說看過醫生已經好多了怎麼還會疼？尹淨漢跑去找了經紀人要回了崔勝澈的診斷單，才知道原來那次崔勝澈的腿根本沒有治療只是拿了藥，去看了心理醫生，還患上焦慮症不告訴自己，氣得尹淨漢直跺腳“崔勝澈你回來就死定了！”</p><p> </p><p>崔勝澈在公司開完會回到宿舍剛打開房門就看見尹淨漢黑著臉坐在床邊，以為男朋友是因為自己難得的一天假期都要開會而生氣，連忙過去哄“淨漢啊，你別生氣啦。我回來時給你買了草莓牛奶，還有半天假期我一直陪你，你別生氣了嘛～”看來還沒意識到自己的錯嘛，尹淨漢壞笑了一下，給你最後一次機會…“庫不斯沒事瞞著我嗎？”崔勝澈眼珠子轉了個圈珉了抿嘴“沒有啊，怎麼了？”尹淨漢不以為然地躺到床上“你上次去看醫生的診斷單呢？給我看看。”崔勝澈支支吾吾地回答“在經紀人那邊現在拿不回來，再說了，我真的沒事了。淨漢吶～你今天想幹嘛我都陪你好嗎？你別生氣了～”還是不說…尹淨漢見他還在說謊火就上來了“真的什麼都可以？”崔勝澈為求老婆大人不生氣想到沒想就點了點頭，在看到天使笑容時想後悔已經來不及了。</p><p> </p><p>尹淨漢很冷靜地拿了一個小箱子出來，裡面全是平常他們玩的情趣玩具。崔勝澈以為老婆大人今天那麼有興致開心地抱著尹淨漢吧唧了一下，但是環抱著他的手卻被扣上了手銬，尹淨漢把他的手扣在了床頭，還沒等他搞清楚發生了什麼尹淨漢就已經先出了聲“你為什麼不告訴我你得了焦慮症？”崔勝澈原本還面帶笑容等著老婆動作，一瞬間眼神就慌亂了之後就低下了頭</p><p> </p><p>“我…本來想這次演唱會結束再告訴你的，你也知道我們很多人都生病了，如果你們知道我生病之後一定不讓我上台。你看你又有暈眩症，知勳尼聲帶又惡化，燦尼腸胃炎，圓佑也暈倒了。如果我這個時候說出來演唱會怎麼辦，期待了很久的克拉們怎麼辦，我們十七…”“所以你就可以不告訴我了嗎？崔勝澈，我是你男朋友！你腿傷我也沒逼你休息啊，我只是叫你小心一點。為什麼你有事都不告訴我？你就怎麼不相信我嗎？我想成為你可以依靠的人，你知道我每次看見你回公司開完會回來疲憊的樣子我有多心疼嗎？前一秒還疼到走路腿都在抖下一秒又笑著笑著就過去了，每次問你就會說沒事，沒關係。你跟弟弟們說我可以理解，但…我是尹淨漢，你男朋友。你就不可以多跟我說說嗎…”尹淨漢忍不住一邊罵一邊哭了出來，崔勝澈聽到老婆大人的哭腔已經很心疼，看見老婆淚流滿面的樣子更是不知所措“淨漢啊～我錯了…我錯了。你別哭了好嗎？我以後什麼都跟你說，你別哭了嘛…你要怎樣才能原諒我啊？你今天想怎樣就怎樣嘛，好不好？”</p><p> </p><p>尹淨漢一把扯著崔勝澈的褲子拉下去，他的寬腳褲連同內褲很輕鬆的就脫了下來被扔到角落，順手扯著崔勝澈翻身。本來力氣比較大的崔勝澈順從地臉朝下躺好，同時掩蓋他因為害羞而緋紅的臉龐。尹淨漢從箱子里拿出潤滑劑擠在崔勝澈的臀縫，再拿出了灌腸器把細細的一頭塞進崔勝澈的後面。平日一向是幫尹淨漢擴張的崔勝澈羞得連耳根都紅了，把頭埋進枕頭裡也掩蓋不了不經意的哼唧聲。不小心掙扎了一下被尹淨漢狠狠地在屁股上打了一巴掌“今天我叫你動才能動。”妻管嚴如崔勝澈立即一動不動任由尹淨漢擺弄。</p><p> </p><p>慢慢地腹肌被灌得變成鼓鼓的小肚肚“淨漢啊，不行了，好漲…嗯呵…停了夠了。”尹淨漢充耳不聞地調整著灌腸器，直到一整瓶五百毫升的灌腸液全被吞進去才拔走灌腸器拿了個肛塞把液體堵住。沒被開發過的後穴被撐大感覺很不舒服但是崔勝澈不敢再惹老婆生氣只好乖乖趴著。“轉過來一點。”尹淨漢冷靜下來揉著崔勝澈的小肚子“平常怎麼叫我擴張你自己也會把…你自己來吧。”尹淨漢丟下個小兜放在床上然後就做到電腦椅上看著崔勝澈。</p><p> </p><p>崔勝澈姿勢奇怪地半蹲在床上把兜放在正下方，臉越燒越燙，閉上眼一狠心把肛塞拔走，灌腸液悉數流出。聽見流水聲的崔勝澈頭都抬不起來就安靜的等著尹淨漢的下一項指令“腿分開跪好。”崔勝澈不敢怠慢乖乖擺好姿勢後尹淨漢起身在小盒子里選好了工具，先把一個跳蛋塞進去再用按摩棒頂住“夾住不許掉了，翻身。”崔勝澈就算平躺在床上也不能忽視頂著他後穴深處的東西很自然地頂著他的敏感點和前列腺，尹淨漢再取出絲帶在崔勝澈已經翹起前端打了個結“嗯…淨漢啊～別這樣…我受不住的…”尹淨漢沒再理會崔勝澈的祈求，安靜地系緊就坐回椅子上。</p><p> </p><p>崔勝澈苦苦哀求沒用後開始放鬆一點希望降低後方的存在感，但是尹淨漢忽然打開埋在深處的跳蛋開關。忽然而至的癢意來襲，崔勝澈忍不住摩擦著床單想擺脫掉這種快感但是毫無用處，甚至感受到後穴流出了溫熱的水。尹淨漢把跳蛋的開關調到最大檔再把按摩棒的打開小檔就出去了，剩下崔勝澈一個人面對磨人的快感。</p><p> </p><p>崔勝澈一邊覺得自己明明是攻才第一次開發後穴就這麼爽而覺得羞恥，一邊又煩惱怎麼哄好自己的老婆大人。因為前端被綁住無法釋放而變得脹痛，沈醉在快感的同時又時不時被痛感喚醒，呻吟聲逐漸變大，連呆在客廳的尹淨漢都聽得一清二楚，這時的尹淨漢再一次感嘆自己的聰明，把所有弟弟趕到上一層宿舍。房間里的崔勝澈呻吟聲變了調，只能說果然是以歌唱實力進公司的，音又高又具備通透力，勝澈沒有時間理會自己發出了什麼奇怪的聲音，他用後穴高潮的快感充斥著整個腦海。因為前端不能釋放所以出現了沒有射精的乾高潮，口水沾濕了枕頭，後穴的淫液打濕了床單。剛經歷高潮的崔勝澈異常敏感但是後面的工具沒有放棄活動，不過尹淨漢還是善良地把跳蛋調到中檔，等了好一會才打開門走進了房間。</p><p> </p><p>打開門尹淨漢也被崔勝澈的情況嚇到，原本乾爽柔順的頭髮被打濕，眼睛緊閉嘴巴大張，雙腿還在顫抖著，全身濕噠噠的。崔勝澈感受到尹淨漢進來了勉強地睜大眼睛看著他“淨漢啊～還在生氣嗎？別生我的氣了好嗎？不然你再打我兩下消消氣？”尹淨漢看見自己的戀人明明很累很不舒服還是第一時間先討好自己又紅了眼眶“好啦，沒生你氣了。但是以後一定不可以騙我哦，聽見了嗎？”崔勝澈滿足地看著恢復溫柔神情的愛人開心地在他的手上蹭兩蹭。尹淨漢幫崔勝澈解開手銬抱起了崔勝澈，沒想到現在的崔勝澈輕了那麼多，連自己都能輕鬆地把他抱起。</p><p> </p><p>崔勝澈已經累到不行，不單單是因為經歷了一場特別的性事，也是因為最近巡演的事成員的事公司的事，加上本來就睡不好所以特別累。尹淨漢把他放在裝滿熱水的浴缸里瞬間所有的辛苦都放下了，很快閉上了眼睡著了。尹淨漢學平日崔勝澈幫自己清洗的方式把勝澈全身都洗乾淨了，這才知道平時的崔勝澈又要<span>煩</span>團隊的事又要照顧好自己有多累。輕撫崔勝澈緊閉的雙眼和眼下的黑眼圈，在上面吻了一下。</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“勝澈啊～以後多多依靠我吧。”</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>